


Invincible

by 1Q96



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alliance Rune, Battle Couple Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Head of the New York Institute Alec Lightwood, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, I don't know how to tag properly, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Preparing for Battle, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, True Love, hint of Immortal!Alec, omamori, powerful leaders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Q96/pseuds/1Q96
Summary: Alec looked down and placed his other hand on top of Magnus’s, who dropped his other hand so that his boyfriend could take a look at what he got for him. The little charm was a small rectangular one, with a vibrant color of orange on it’s body and a small white rope at the top of it. It was decorated with a few writings on it, and it made Alec feel a wave of emotions because it was a very familiar amulet. He realized that it was theomamori, the very same one that he bought Magnus when they went on a date in Tokyo.“Why are you giving this back to me?” he asked quietly, a little crease formed between his eyebrows. “This is for you, Magnus. I wantyouto have it.”__Or, a swarm of demons and other creatures from hell trying to break through the New York Institute as the Shadowhunters and the Downworlders band together to defeat them; before the Institute's wards collapses, Magnus and Alec prepared themselves for the impending invasion; some glimpse of battlecouple!Malec





	Invincible

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this short fic to my [our loft in brooklyn](http://tumblr.com/tagged/our-loft-in-brooklyn) family. Thank you for the never-ending headcanons, both angst and fluff, that are sooo amazing and wonderful and emotional. Also, thank you for encouraging me to write this thing down after I shared the idea in the chat. Hope you all enjoy it! I love each and every one you of so much!! xx
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr, [click here](http://hail-andfarewell.tumblr.com/post/162450151658/i-dedicate-this-short-fic-to-my-our-loft-in)!!!

The New York Institute was on high alert as the swarm of demons and other creatures from hell caused devastation and despair right outside of the holy walls of the old church. The once-imminent war ultimately broke out a few hours before, and the casualties from both sides were rising as Shadowhunters and Downworlders finally put aside their differences to defend their world from being taken over. The main holding area of the Institute was crowded, with every single race—nephilim, warlocks, seelies, vampires, and werewolves—gearing themselves up as they waited for the next moment to strike. It was a rare sight to see the tension between these diverse group of people to die down, to see each and every one interact and give one another strength and comfort through this dark time. As his eyes scanned around the room, Alec wondered how things would’ve been if all of them had been a united front a lot sooner.

As he continued to scan through all this chaos, his alliance rune was pulling him towards the direction of the other side of the room. His hazel eyes looked around and found a familiar pair— _he could recognize those dark brown eyes anywhere_ —and he let out a sigh of relief. He struggled his way through the crowd as a few swords and armors were bumping onto him, but his eyes never left  _his_  as he walked closer and closer. He noticed that Magnus was also walking towards him, and he was also fighting through the people in the way between them. 

When they finally met near the entrance, they somehow found enough room for them to share a moment. Both of them stood quietly, sharing a worried smile as they took in every detail of each other as much as they can. It took a while, but Magnus eventually broke the stillness when he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist. Alec, in turn, wrapped his arms around the love of his life and buried his face at the space between Magnus’s neck and shoulders. The pair of lovers clung to each other tightly, and if both of them had their way, they would never want to let each other go. They knew all too well that they eventually have to, but they tried to push those thoughts back as they try to find peace in each other’s arms.

A moment later, Magnus slightly pulled back and stared at Alec with a worried look on his face. Their faces were mere inches away from each other, and Alec could feel Magnus’s warm breath as the High Warlock of Brooklyn whispered, “I could feel the wards weakening around the whole building. It won’t hold for much longer.”

Alec sighed, closed his eyes, and nodded. “I know. They’re getting closer.”

Magnus reached out and placed his hand at the side of Alec’s neck, and his thumb lightly caressed the deflect rune that decorated most of that side. Alec held onto Magnus’s wrist and placed a kiss on the rune that he drew there a few hours ago. With a strong urge to be closer, he leaned in and rested his forehead against Magnus’s, and both of them let out a heavy breath as they listened to their hearts beating in time with each other.

Alec leaned back to place a lingering kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead as he murmured, “We should probably go and take our positions.”

Magnus nodded in agreement, and both of them slowly unwrapped themselves from each other’s arms. As Alec was about to turn and walk back to the middle platform of the room, Magnus remembered something important and he immediately grabbed hold of his boyfriend’s arm. The Head of the New York Institute turn back to his lover with a confused and worried look on his face, but Magnus slid his hand to hold Alec’s as his other hand reached at the pocket of his trousers.

“I want you to have this,” he said as he placed a small charm on Alec’s hand and closed it tightly with both of his own. He lightly shook his head as a small smile appeared on his lips, “I can’t believe I almost forgot to give it to you.”

Alec looked down and placed his other hand on top of Magnus’s, who dropped his other hand so that his boyfriend could take a look at what he got for him. The little charm was a small rectangular one, with a vibrant color of orange on it’s body and a small white rope at the top of it. It was decorated with a few writings on it, and it made Alec feel a wave of emotions because it was a very familiar amulet. He realized that it was the  _omamori_ , the very same one that he bought Magnus when they went on a date in Tokyo. 

“Why are you giving this back to me?” he asked quietly, a little crease formed between his eyebrows. “This is for you, Magnus. I want  _you_  to have it.” 

Magnus flashed him a smile, and he shook his head as he reached his other hand in the inside pocket of his jacket. When he got what he wanted, he placed his hand beside Alec’s, and he presented an identical omamori charm that looked exactly as the one Alec is currently holding.   

“A few days ago, I went back to Tokyo to work with an old client,” Magnus began, looking directly at Alec with a gentle look in his eyes. “After I was done, I was walking through the same street we went through during our date, and I saw an old shop at the corner that sold a lot of Japanese charms. It instantly reminded me of you, and how you somehow managed to sneak out and buy me this  _omamori_  while I wasn’t looking.” 

Alec couldn’t speak, so Magnus chuckled, and continued, “I decided to buy you one, and I was supposed to give it to you sooner, but a lot of shit happened recently and I never got the chance. But I guess it’s okay, since you need it now, more than ever.”

Alec looked down and studied both of their hands, but Magnus lifted his free hand to tilt his head back up to look at him. Magnus leaned it closer and rested his palm lightly on Alec’s cheek as he whispered, “Alexander, I’m not the only one who should have luck and protection. I want you to have those, too.”

Alec looked down as a few tears formed around his eyes. He was speechless, but he clutched on to his own  _omamori_  tightly as he looked back up to Magnus. He didn’t say anything, but Magnus understood Alec so much that he knew that his boyfriend loved. Alec leaned in and placed his lips against Magnus’s in a quick but sweet kiss, and he breathed out a low  _“Thank you”_  as he rested his forehead against his boyfriend’s own. 

Magnus kissed the tip of his nose, then he leaned away as he helped Alec placed the omamori in the pocket of his lucky denim shirt, just near his heart. Once it was there, Magnus patted it in a fond way, to which Alec smiled lovingly. 

“When all of this is over, we should definitely go back to Tokyo.” 

Magnus chuckled, and nodded eagerly. “Yes, we should definitely go back.” 

Both of them shared a quiet laugh, but they were promptly interrupted when Magnus felt a few powerful blows around the last remaining defensive wards around the Institute. Alec also felt them through the rune he shared with the High Warlock, and both of them looked at each other in concern. Magnus turned around and caught sight of a few of his warlock friends and acquaintances, who also felt the strong disturbance around the building. 

“They’re coming.” Magnus announced, his tone immediately turned serious as he looked back towards Alec. “The wards are going to fall down at any moment.” 

Alec nodded, and he grabbed Magnus’s hand as he pulled his boyfriend with him towards the platform at the middle of the room. They bumped through a few of their family, friends, and allies on the way, and most of them quickly understood that the time has come to fight.   

Their enemies are already at their door, knocking on it aggressively. Those demons are eager to grab hold  and annihilate any soul they could dragged down with them, and they are hungry for their flesh and thirsty for their blood. 

“It’s happening,” Magnus announced as he stepped on the platform with Alec, staring at the crowd before them. Everybody in the room grew silent, and they all listened as Magnus added,  “They’re coming in.” 

“Everyone, take your positions,” Alec called out loudly. He took out his stele and fully-activated the rune that connected him with Magnus, and everyone watched as the alliance rune glowed a mixture of fiery red and a cold blue hue on their marked skin. With a quick movement using his stele, Alec summoned his bow and arrows on his hands, and he took a deep breath as he held them in a relaxed yet prepared position. 

The rest of the nephilim collectively activated their alliance runes, and every rune in the room glowed as each souls of both Shadowhunters and Downworlders united in a harmonious display of strength and unity. When the short ceremony was done, the large group hurriedly split up around the halls and floors of the building. Each members of the diverse group had prepared themselves with their choice of weapons: the vampires showed their lethal fangs out; the seelies used their connection with nature to manipulate their surroundings while also battling with their spears; the pack transformed into their werewolf form and roamed around with their allies; the warlocks cast defensive spells around their groups and are also ready for any offensive spells needed; and the nephilim expertly leads their respective groups around the halls and floors, while also being ready to strike anything with their seraph blades. 

Alec looked around at the remaining group left, which consists of his family and friends. He stared at each of their faces as he followed Magnus down the platform. 

“I guess this is it, then,” Magnus muttered solemnly, a rush of magic already pulsing through his veins. His hands twitched slightly, and a few sparks of magic formed around them, all the way to his wrist. 

Alec turned to look at his man,  _the love of his life_ , and the way he stood there waiting as he subtly played around with his magic. Looking at him made Alec more confident, knowing that he’ll be able to defend and fight for the Shadow World and its people with the man he loves by his side. 

“Magnus?” 

“Yes, Alexander?” 

“I love you,” Alec said, staring at Magnus with such conviction and certainty. At those words, the rune on both of their respective wrist started to glow more brightly, and both of them could’ve sworn that the  _omamori_  in their pockets somehow felt a little bit heavier than before. 

Magnus stared at him with a look full of love and assurance. He smiled, and the magic surrounding his arm quickly vanished as he reached out and took Alec’s hand on his own. “I love you, too.” 

Both of them gripped tightly on their intertwined hands before they felt the last strike outside the wall, and the Institute’s wards collapsing around them. Immediately after, the swarm of demons came rushing in through every opening possible, and the sound of metal swishing through demonic beings and spirits shrieking as they disintegrated filled the whole room.   

As Alec aimed his arrow at an approaching demon, he watched as his arrow flew above with a flash of red magic circling around it in lightning speed. The impact of it instantly killed the demon, and at least two surrounding others behind it. 

He turned around to see Magnus smirking at him from a distance, with his amber cat eyes burning brightly among the darkness.

With a slight shook of his head, Alec’s focus went back to the battle at hand. Magnus also shifted his stance as an incoming demon made its way to him. Both of them stood firmly on their positions; both of them feeling the runes working as they shared their energy, skills, and abilities with one another.

But what surprised them was the feeling of the  _omamori_  near their hearts, connecting their souls as they fight through the war raging around them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think about this one on the comments below, or you can message me over at my tumblr, [hail-andfarewell](http://hail-andfarewell.tumblr.com/)!! I would love to discuss some Shadowhunters, Malec, or anything else with you xx
> 
> this is unbeta'd, so I apologize for any mistakes!!


End file.
